Baiser d'adieu
by chocobo-kawaii
Summary: L'histoire ce passe après 1 an après la fin de l'anime, Shion attends désespérément Nezumi... que ce passe t il à son retour? (yaoi / deathfic)


Hey! Voici ma toute première fanfiction soyez indulgents éwè

L'histoire ce passe après 1 an après la fin de l'anime, Shion attends désespérément Nezumi... que ce passe t il à son retour? (yaoi / deathfic)

Cela fait presque 1an aujourd'hui que nous avons détruit le mur … Nezumi … Cela fait aussi 1 an que je ne l'ai pas revue… Je ne veux pas que ce baiser que ce baiser que nous avons partagé soit vraiment le dernier… c'est pour cela que je refuse de déménager. Mais déménager pour quoi ? Les seuls personnes qui comptent pour moi sont ma mère et Nezumi… et je ne peux en voire qu'une seul de ses 2 là. J'ai déjà perdu une personne très chère pour moi et j'espère vraiment ne jamais revivre cela… Mes yeux ce ferment doucement alors que ma main viens doucement essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue. D'un geste lent et dépourvu de force je remontât ma couverture sur mes épaules nues.

Vous me direz que c'est déjà cela et que des personnes n'ont plus de famille mais… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis et perdre ma mère, la seule personne que j'ai au prêt de moi serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait m'arriver maintenant … enfin puis ce que_ lui _n'est pas là et que je ne le reverrais sans doutes jamais… Shion ! Ne perds pas l'espoir ! Je me frappa la tête, esseyant désespérément de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Enfin, le fait est que désormais j'aide ma mère dans sa boulangerie que nous avons pu reconstruire grâce à l'aide des autres villageois… ces moutons qui ce sont si facilement laisser manipuler…

_Je ne le vis pas mais 2 yeux m'observaient dans la douleur que je me faisais subir, plongé dans ma mélancolie._

Cela fait déjà 10 minutes que je pleurs… Un rire jaune s'empara de ma chambre...Je suis pathétique.

Ma voit s'était emparer de ma chambre, brisant le silence glacial qui y régnais. Je sourie pendant qu'une dernière larme réussit à ce faufiler entre mes paupières. Comment je pourrais manquer à quelqu'un moi ? Je suis bien trop naïf pour cela… c'est pour cela que je n'ai quasiment aucun amis… appart Inukashi, et encore … Je suis sure qu'elle n'hésiterait pas m'échanger contre un nouveau chien…

Je finis par m'endormir épuisé.

Shion/

Je m'hisse aisément jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre de Shion. En regardant par sa fenêtre, la seul chose que je vis était la souffrance… Mon inavoué amour pour lui le faisait terriblement souris tristement, _De mon vivant personne ne pourras jamais m'aimer, ma famille en à fait les frais… J'aurais dut rester loin de lui et ne l'avoir jamais aimé…. _Mon regard ce posas sur lui, _Qu'ai-je fait Shion … Mon tant aimé Shion…_

Je le vis s'endormir peut doucement. _Cette nuit seras la dernière nuit que nous passerons ensemble en ce monde… mon ange… _J'ouvris sa fenêtre discrètement et vain me coucher à ces côtés. Je le pris dans mes bras en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. L'odeur de ces cheveux m'enivras. Sa peau satinée procuras à mon corps de doux frissons. Quand a son souffle dans mon coup me réanima après un an d'un long et interminable cauchemar.

Je m'assoupie assez vite.

Les hurlements d'une femme me réveillèrent .J'ouvris lentement les yeux et découvris en face de moi la mère de Shion.

-Quoi ? Dit je de mon ton détaché et nonchalant habituel.

-2 hommes ensemble…. Je vous interdis de toucher à mon fils !

Je soupira. _Quel vieille hystérique… _Je me levai doucement et sortit cette fois si par la porte. Mes pieds me guidèrent à travers la ville, à travers la masse qui la parcourait… Moi et Shion les avons sauvés du système immonde qui les dirigeait et les voilà, un an après à tous marcher dans la même direction. _Peut-être que l'on ne peut rien y faire… Je refuse qu'il reste parmi ces sombres idiots ingrats ! Même la mère de Shion, à qui j'ai donné des informations sur sa santé, semble en faire partie… Nous ne méritons pas de vivres avec ces gens-là._

_Ce soir je nous libérerais de tout ces moutons._

Je levas les yeux au ciel, il pleuvait, le ciel lui-même répondait à notre mal être.

Shion/

J'étais encore dans ma chambre. Ma mère refusais que je sorte de celle-ci , elle ne voulait pas que je le retrouve. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et regardas le ciel. Il devait être tard, bercé dans ces bras rien ne me réveilla pas même ma mère. Seul le manque de son corps contre le miens me réveilla vers 14h. Depuis un an je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Nezumi/

Mon corps restât Immobile, la tête tourné vers le ciel quelques minute avant que je ne me ressaisi et cours vers celui que j'aime. Je courus le plus vite que je ne le put, bousculant des gens dont je me fichais même de leur existence. Quelques insultes fusaient mais qu'en ai-je a faire ? De toutes façons ils ne méritent pas que quelqu'un comme moi leur adresse ne serai ce qu'un regard.

Je vis sa maison au loin, me faisant encore accélérer.

Je m'approchai encore, je le vis à sa fenêtre, mon cœur battait plus fort encore, comme si il voulait sortir de ma poitrine et rejoindre mon Shion.

J'arrivai devant chez lui, j'étais essoufflé mais mon corps semblait ne pas y faire attention. Mon corps me issa vers cette fenêtre, qui me permettait de rejoindre mon aimé. J'arriva a sa hauteur, il me sourit et je l'embrassa doucement. Il parut surpris puis ce décalât pour me laisser entrer et parti s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Que… que fait tu ici ? Me demandât il sans oser me regarder.

Je m'approchât de lui doucement.

-Je t'aime.

Je m'empara une nouvelle fois de ces lèvres.

Ce baiser chaste s'acheva au bout de quelques secondes avant que nous ne nous allongions. Il ce blottit contre mon torse finement musclé. Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment, ma main ce posas délicatement contre le manche de mon poignard qui était dans la poche trouée de mon pantalon. Je m'en saisi fermement et l'enfonça dans le dos délicat de mon bien aimé. Il me regarda d'un regard qu'on aurait dit soulagé, je retiras la lame puis me l'enfonças dans la poitrine.

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Ma main resserras la sienne avant qu'un dernier souffle sorte de mes lèvres.

-Adieux, mon ange.


End file.
